M o v i n g x O n
by feathersxblood
Summary: Jacob's being moody, Leah's fed up. He takes a one shot chance at her. There isn't enough of this pairing out!


x m o v i n g x o n x

I like this pairing. I don't know why. I've just noticed there isn't a lot of Leah/Jake. I know I usually stick to slash, so my straight stuff sucks. But still, it's another for the LeahxJake pile. 3 You don't like it. Go write your own :p

"Jacob.."

_Silence._

"**Jacob**... _Look_."

Leah had come to him, sick of seeing the abandoned puppy look on his face all evening, to talk to him. To rid him of this depressive facade.

"_Jesus_.." She sighed again, coming to rest outside with him, both leant back against the tree. "Jake," She turned her head, eyes burning into Jacob's own. "It's her loss,"

God. How off did she need to sound tonight..? She was consoling him...

"Jake, don't get depressed over this, alright.. Just think.. There's still someone out there for you. She wasn't meant for you..-" Leah's words hinted toward the fact Jacob still hadn't imprinted. It seemed like everyone but the two of them, and Seth. But who'd take him anyway?

Her obnoxious brother.. She growled at the thought before turning back to Jacob.

"You've got another person out there, and if you sit here and waist time thinking about all the 'what if's', then you're going to miss your chance.. You've got to get over this Bella fixiation, she wasn't the one meant for you, and no matter how much you say or do, nothing will change it. She's a leech lover.. You're better off without her."

She had to say it. It'd been on her chest for a while, and now.. She would be harsh. She knew it. She would be sarcastic, that too.. Wasn't preventable. But still.. She was sick to death of Jacob whining over the leech lover.

Seeing Jacob smile slightly, Leah brightened a little.

So she'd managed to break into that thick skull of his and talk some words into him. It was about time.

"C'mon.." She stood up, looking down to him, knowing that if they phased and began to ran, that his mind would be too occupied to put up with the Bella and Leeches quarrel. She grinned as she watched him stand.

Finally. Someone had managed to break through that defence mechanism and get him to snap out of his thoughts. And it had been her. The one they all got pissed off at, the one that they all detested having to share their heads with..

She'd helped. Somewhat. Slightly.

"Thanks Leah,"

The words were quiet, if she hadn't been listening closely, she would have missed them. Still, she smiled and nodded slightly as she registered them.

"Anytime."

Jacob's chuckle came to mix with a hand that toussled her hair, making her growl slightly and hit him playfully, the two of them letting the laughs die as they moved out of the clearing and deeper into the forest on foot, bodies brushing past each other slightly as they found where they'd usually phase.

Out of sight and ear shot of any wandering locals.

Leah stretched off.

"I guarentee I'm faster.." She smirked, challening him somewhat, the flash of laughter in her eyes as she removed her shoes, standing barefoot, just shorter than him.

Jacob looked down to her.

"I doubt it, tiny." He teased, "Just watch me have a lap above you.." He smiled and tugged off his shirt, throwing it down where he'd find it later, looking to her then as she stood there, eyebrow cocked and arms crossed.

"-You gonna phase in that- Oh.. Yeah.. I got it.. Don't look-" He nodded, mimicking to cover his eyes before holding his hands up as he backed off slightly, knowing that she detested having to phase in front of the rest of the pack. Being the only female had annoyed her somewhat, something she reminded them of constantly. Everytime she accidentally phased, leaving the guys with more than enough for a lifetime.

Jacob had laughed when he'd watched her belt Quil and Embry round, when she'd seen flashed of herself in their thoughts, their excuse was that her body was a distraction. That was something that he didn't need right now.

He wasn't one to admit it aloud. But her body was a distraction. It did something for him anyway. Not like he'd ever catch himself saying it.

Turning away, he moved off slowly, feet dragging and kicking the floor as he went to find another spot to phase, being the gentleman had left him no safe place to phase without being see.

He looked up, seeing a near decent place and was about to settle for it before he heard the yell to him.

"Jacob Black, get your sorry arse further away. I know what you did last time!"

With that, he fell about laughing at the words, moving on more but pausing silently to turn his head a fraction.

Hadn't it been her that had told him to move on in life? To get past the Bella problem..? To find somebody else...

Would she be.. A perfect opportunity to try to do that? She wasn't exactly going to deny him, they'd all known that she was horny as hell. She was like a bitch in heat most the time, you couldn't expect different from her.

The sudden thought hit him, taking up all the space in his mind. Only one thing occupying it. He turned on spot, coming to silently move between the tree's stopping dead as he watched her, back to him, slowly taking off the dress she'd had on, one that- even on, showed too much. Emphasised what she had, and rode up at the wrong times.

How could she not expect the guys to look at her when she wore things like that?

Leah sighed, unhooking the clasp and letting it fall from her shoulders and down to her waist, twisting now to lower it from her hips and kicking it away as she started on the rest of what she wore. Which no doubt, wasn't much. Clothing just became an annoyance when you'd constantly phase. They were better off with the basics, but what Leah shrank to.. That was less that basic. That didn't curb anyones minds to stop looking every chance they got.

As she stripped, she seemed to relax her shoulders, looking out ahead of her, arms resting lightly down the side of her body. Her skin was unblemished, the healing process she had being quick, not showing signs of anything ever touching her. A thing many females would crave.

Something that she knew Sam wanted for Emily.. To rid her of the scars he'd given her.

She didn't feel for Emily in the slightest. She had lost the man she'd loved to her.. It was just deserves in her eyes.

Leah was taller than most her age, but shorter than the rest of the pack- who were just unnaturally tall, peering over everyone. It was a body that a model would crave with the height and the slim, lithe, build. All she had to trade was her humanity, and there she had it. A body nearing a mark of perfection.

And now, there she was, standing naked in the deeper part of the forest, lips slightly moist, opening for speech as her head turned only a slight fraction.

"I know you're there.." She smiled slightly, not turning to him. Not needing to, to see he was there. She had heard him, and somewhere, she had expected as much.

Most the guys had always held back when she was around and phasing..

"I heard you come back.."

Jacob swallowed. _Damn_. He'd expected to just.. Well, he didn't know what he'd been expecting.

This he hadn't. This had been far from what his mind could come up with.

"Why didn't you stop then? Why didn't you say anything, and why did you just.. Carry on..?" He spoke, voice hoarse as his eyes appraised her body, taking it in completely. It was better than the flashes gave credit. He stiffled a noise by biting his lip as his eyes travelled lower and widened, taking in her whole form, or what this angle justed him to.

Leah laughed, turning to look over her shoulder at him.

"Because you need this Jacob. And you can't deny that-" She smiled at the next part, "-That you want it.."

Jacob didn't let her carry on, having come forwards, entised at the sight, and even more as she'd not stopped, knowing he was there, having been watching. She'd known all along...

He pulled her naked body abruptly against his half dressed self, lips hungrily moving over her neck and along her shoulder as his hands

skimmed over her shoulders, down over her breasts, squeezing slightly before moving on to brush across ribs and stomach, coming to rest a hold at her hips, pushing against her lithe body, aching to touch more.

"Jacob you have too many clothes on, let me help with that-" Leah had gasped at first, the touch startling her. She hadn't expected the boy to be so... Willing. To be so confident at coming to her. It was a relief to know she wouldn't have to do everything herself, knowing full well they both lusted this, the arousal thick in the air.

She had turned now, to look to Jacob, sharing a smile before she let her hands drift down the body he managed to keep toned, despite how much he ate. Her hands skimmed down, slowing as she reached his waist and made good on what she'd said, trying to remove his clothes as his lips kept to her neck. She finally managed to get the zipper open and pushed his pants and boxers down together to his feet, Jacob stepping from them easily and kicking them away, hearing the light _thud _as they landed somewhere in the distance.

He groaned as she wrapped her warm fingers around him and began to pump her fist up and down his length, squeezing with different pressures and changing the speed so expertly, that he couldn't hold in the sounds.

He let his mouth find hers in a hard kiss, now muffling the noises.

Jacob didn't know when it happened, but he next found himself above her, both led on the dried floor of the forest, his head dipped to take her nipples in his eager mouth, sucking and biting down so slightly, her hand still moving, changing the pace and hold still, around him. His hands brushed over her body again, lower this time, coming to part her legs with his hand, slipping two fingers into her already wet core, moving them quickly as her moans brought out the shivers over his skin.

"Fuck me, Jacob. Fuck me like the wolf you're known to be.."

Leah purred into his ear somewhat, repeating the words slowly, drawing them out and the name on her lips, sounding like that, just became oh too much for him as he took them in.

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. The once did it for him and his fingers slipped from her, body moving so that he pressed agasint her core, eyes connecting for one brief moment before her moans spilt from her, hips bucking, back arching as he pushed deep into her, as far as he could before pulling back and moving in deeper, harder and faster this time, hearing her moans spill out of her, his own not too far behind as her hands slipped to his arse, squeezing as he thrust deep into her.

Jacob almost came then and there at the movements, it having been too long since he'd had something like this. Since he'd even been permitted to think like this with the pack constantly on his mind, reading and delving deep within it. Leah kissed him as he took her breasts back in his hand, cupping and squeezing as he thrust into her.

She was rising to meet every thrust, and jerked slightly, moaning as she met each and every one, urging him deeper into her, her body trembling with the realease she neared.

Almost as though he knew what she needed, Jacob ground their bodies together, her orgasm now having pulled her over, pushing them close and bringing out louder sounds, Leah's slight gasps and Jacob's deep moans mixing with the sounds their bodies made moving together. He couldn't stop it when his orgasm overtook him, spilling his seed deep within her.

They both shook slightly as he lay atop of her, head in the crook of her neck as he kissed their softly, sucking at the skin and marking her, before they dragged themselves apart, panting like the wolves they had within them. They lay their for some time, recovering themselves, bodies overcoming from what had happened, their minds now begining to click on what had happened as they looked to each other.

"They're all going to know now.."

Leah had spoken, breaking the silence. The one that let them think over everything that had just happened. To come to terms with everything and to think about what would come next.

She wasn't ashamed of what had happened, she didn't care who knew. For her, it was normal. It was the pack's faults for delving into her mind when they knew better than to even try to.

Jacob just let out a breathy chuckle, hands coming out to pull her back to him, lips now caressing her neck and hands idly touching at her body as she tilted her head back against his shoulder, held by his arms, smiling slightly once again as she figured he didn't care if they knew. Both of them in the same mind.

"It was you who told me to move on.. It's what I'm doing.." He answered after a few minutes pause, at where his mouth sucked, bit and kissed at her skin, over the mark he watched vanishing after mere seconds of being made.

She laughed, snorting.

"You've not moved on, you've stepped back if you're settling with me Jacob," She tilted her head against his shoulder, looking to meet his eyes.

"True," he teased, smirking to look at her. "Leah. You put yourself down, you've seen what we think in our minds and-"

"-And I kicked your sorry arses for it." She added, sharing the moment with him, just having to have her say at some point about it, daring him to defy her on that notion.

She didn't need another Sam. He didn't need another Bella.

Both of them didn't need to be in something, just to be lost again. If one of them imprinted now.. It'd hurt the other if this turned to something more. Jacob seemed to realise her thoughts as he spoke, bodies wrapping together again, both their hands moving lazily, touching, teasing and stroking various aspects of their bodies, taking her mind from the doubts as they lay together on the forest floor.

"If I can help it, I won't screw you over. Well-" His mouth curled to twitch on the smirk.

"-On one hand, I'll be screwing you-" He held a hand up to gesture that, that was an option, hers to decide. "-But I won't screw you around Leah. I know you've had it before, and.." He shook his head.

"-If I can help it, I won't do that.."

Leah protested, in her defence she'd had this before. And it was exactly what Sam had promised.. Before Emily.

"But what if you --mmph-" She was silenced, Jacob's hot lips cutting her off as she let the worries shrink away. It would always be a risk. But until the right person came along, that being if they did come along at some time, that they'd hurt whoever they were with.

Jacob and Leah both knew it was a risk. One they seemed to be willing to take.

As their lips left each others, something sparked beneath Leah's eyes, catching Jacob's.

"-So about you thinking you'll be screwing me now..." She let the words trail off suggestively.

The lips curved into a smile, his hands pushing her back down now as he came once again above her.

"I'll just have to show you if you don't believe me.." He laughed, before his lips melted to hers again, hands moving more now, delving back to where they'd become accustemed to, the sounds that night being only of their gasps and moans, their screams and at some point many hours later, the lightly panting howls, the pack all the while trying to avoid phasing for fear of what they'd see if they did.

f i n


End file.
